DragonBall Prodigy
by therevolutionman
Summary: What would happen to the DragonBall series if it were Gohan, not Goku, who was the first to become a Super Saiyan on Namek? Toriyama hinted at this in the official manga before changing his mind and placing Goku in the slot, but what if he hadn't?
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

_This story occurs in a different world to the one you know. I cannot say why, but as to how; the smallest detail can cause divergence. This time it is the child, not the father._

* * *

"Piccolo!" Gohan shrieks.

The boy continues to watch helplessly, horrified, as his wise mentor and friend is blasted around like a ragdoll, purple smoke billowing off his green body.

"Kekekek diedieDIE!" The Arcosian tyrant Frieza laughs, as powerful, thin beams blast from his fingertips, each sent forward with a thrust of the hand.

The head of the World Trade Organisation then slams his right hand onto his left wrist, and a much wider, thicker beam shoots from his poised fingertip. It pierces straight through the Namekian's throat, purple blood swelling from the wound.

Piccolo drops through the sky without a word, his eyes blank, violet gushing from his throat and at the lips. He splashes into the ocean as he grasps at his throat, and as the child begins to scream.

"No!" The child half-breed roars, his power flaring. His white aura bursts up around his body, his eyes wild and his lips drawn into a snarl. "Piccolo!"

The bizzare tyrant twists to face the child. "What're you going to do about it, monkeyboy? Hah!" He chuckles, his deep voice echoing over the silent Namekian plains. The sky above seemed to echo the mood, an array of dark clouds now swirling, a vortex of frustration. In the back of Gohan's young, educated mind he heard a voice utter _'pathetic fallacy'_, but he is unsure of the context. All he knows for certain is that the man who was a father figure for a large part of his life was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean, lifeless.

Gohan clenches his fists, his eyes squeezing shut. "You killed Piccolo… Mister Piccolo!" Son Gohan begins to scream with the last syllable , his energy levels rising rapidly. His previously transparent white aura is replaced by one much larger… one of golden hue, and of several layers – a seemingly golden shimmer emanating from his very skin. His muscles bulge and shake and the ground seems to quake.

Frieza takes a step back, his own abhorrent purple energy rising around his body. His skin appears to 'crack' with red fissures as his mouth falls wide open by this unexpected change in the young man. He was going to transform, due to a sense of deep-felt fear. What was this monkey, the half-breed son of a low-class, going to do? "What is this, some dirty Earth trickery?" He spits, as he continues to transform. He hadn't intended on going this far, but this kid… this filthy child…

The dark hair, cut short to maximise efficiency in battle, begins to flash in colour. The child trembles as a dormant power, the power that everyone knew was inside of him, begins to surface in its final, terrible form. Frieza's own transformation into his sleek, final form was outmatched in ferocity by the Saiyan prodigy's own evolution.

A golden blast of electrical energy strikes through the air behind Gohan, and his eyes snap open, teal hues glaring at the Arcosian changeling. A brilliant shining wave emanates from the child, blinding the whole area, before the final evolution is seen. Gohan, the one with the power. The one with destined potential. His aura rises around him, making him look like a fiery incarnation of power. "You die now, arrogant monster."

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

"What is this? Impossible!" The Arcosian tyrant spits, his transformation into his sleek final form complete. His violet aura still rages, though – he was trying to gather as much energy as possible before this new turn of events would cause his utter defeat. Even his aura was dwarfed by the child prodigy's new, royal golden aura. His body is aglow with saffron light, making him appear as if he was on fire with some holy energy. This was his true potential, the hidden power that had surfaced in the past only a taster. "Whatever trick you've done, you will still bow to the might of Lord Frieza!" The lord shouts, frustrated.

He hovers quite calmly in the air, his teal eyes fiercely open and his lips drawn into a furious line. "Your time is done, Frieza!" He roars, before blasting towards the rapidly growing tyrant. Frieza's form is bulkier than before, but not at full strength – Gohan would not give him the opportunity to power up, if possible. He wanted to end it. For Piccolo, and all those hurt before him. His golden hair is pushed back as he cuts swiftly through the air. The Arcosian planet-dealer has time to put up a lazy block; Gohan ducks under it and his fist slams into the tyrant's gut. The alien monster doubles over, purple blood frothing to his lips and dribbling down to his chin. The young Super Saiyan then kicks out with his right leg, catching the villain right in the side of the nck. The kick hits with such force that the Arcosian changeling is sent flying, stopping only in greeting with a cliff-face. A small crater erupts from the impact.

"Im-Impossible…" The tyrant grunts, freeing himself from the rocks and hovering above the ocean. The sea churns from the two massive power levels, but primarily Gohan's, and the clouds above simply look _nasty_. The young prodigy merely looks on from across the newly-made gap between the two warriors, a small smile having appeared on his face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What the hell!" Vegeta shouts confusedly, as the young boy completes his quick metamorphosis. The power he could feel emanating from the child was un-natural – had Kakarot taught him some form of Kaioken? No, impossible – the signs were all different.

The signs…

"Is this half-breed the legendary Super Saiyan?" The saiyan murmurs to himself, in disbelief.

"S-Super Saiyan?" Krillin asks, his fear rooting him to the spot. That being fighting Frieza did not seem like the Gohan he knew, the power and ferocity were totally different. Although… when Gohan had been angry before, such as against Raditz, his power had been scary. Was this the next stage to the young boy's power?

"No! Impossible! Even Kakarot would make a better Super Saiyan than him, he isn't even a true saiyan!" Vegeta continues to himself, at the same moment as the young Gohan kicks the power tyrant across the ocean. "But, Gods, that power… Hm, Maybe the Namekian's death was the trigger for this transformation…" _A transformation rightfully mine_, the saiyan prince thinks venomously.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Goku wakes from the healing pod with a start. That power was familiar, and yet gigantic. _Gohan?_ He slams his fist into the side of the tank, and he spills out across the floor with the rest of the liquid. He coughs, and then stands up. He felt much better already, but Gohan, or that power, it dwarfed Frieza's, which was much higher than before. _We can do this_, the low-class saiyan hero thinks to himself, and a smile crosses his own face.

He begins to run, looking for the exit to Frieza's ship. He also feels a deep excitement; his own son, so powerful – he imagined the spars he could have! He feels a voice start up in his head – _Goku, I_ - , and he blocks it out. _Not now, King Kai!_

_**And back to the main action…**_

Frieza spits out a lump of bloody mucus. His sleek white skin was battered and bruised, and it felt as if his limbs were about to fall off. "Monkey scum!" He screams, "You have just signed your death warrant!"

Gohan merely smirks, looking slightly amused. "How? I don't intend to let you power up any further, Frieza. You're dead." He chuckles, his arrogance rather un-characteristic of the child. "I'm just playing around with you."

Frieza's face contorts with rage. "Not even a 'Super' Monkey-boy can breathe in space!" He hisses, before raising his right hand. He extends his forefinger, and a small red ball of energy forms. He chuckles, and the ball instantly expands to about one hundred times its previous size, a massive crimson 'SuperNova' of energy. Gohan's eyes widen. The changeling was planning on destroying the whole planet just to beat him? No, that couldn't be right – Frieza knew that Gohan could easily divert the attack.

"Masenko!" He roars, as soon as the Arcosian throws his hand forward. A massive channel of energy extends from the child's right hand, bending through the air. It curves in an arc, going down the up and taking the SuperNova from underneath. The beam easily pushes the SuperNova back, and the mixture of golden-red energy is forced out into space, where it detonates harmlessly, although blindingly. Gohan chuckles… just as he is consumed in a torrent of various-sized violent blasts.

"DIEEEE!" Frieza screams, rapidly thrusting both hands forwards, his continuous energy waves all homing in on the young saiyan child. The massive Death Ball had just been a ruse after all; this was the true attack. Purple smoke billows from the explosions, obscuring the extend of the damage. There was no way the monkey boy could survive such an onslaught, right? After about a minute of continuous firing, Frieza allows his arms to fall limp, his breath coming in raggedy gasps. He cackles; there was no sign of the child. "I have won! I AM THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE!" The lizard monster screams.

"You know, for one who claims to be so powerful, you sure are weak." A child's voice coming from the smoke. "WHAT!" The tyrant exclaims, his jaw dropping comically. The purple smoke is blown away with the wind, and a small silhouette comes slowly into definition. Gohan. His armour and clothes were cracked and torn, but his actual body was unscathed. He was just smiling quietly. "I only had to exert a small amount of my power to tank your attacks. Did you really think you won? You've just wasted loads of your energy, and I still have full reserves, you stupid lizard!" The child roars, his voice having built up in intensity and volume as he spoke.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"He… is the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaims after witnessing the prodigy surviving Frieza's onslaught, the power of which could have blown up a dozen planets. He sneers. "He doesn't even know how to use that power!"

"If I were you, Vegeta, I'd be quiet," Krillin says, with a small smile. "I doubt Gohan is in the mood to deal with you, and if he so much as looked at you bad, he could kill you."

"Hn," is all the saiyan prince can respond.

"Heh, I'm sure proud of him!" a light-hearted voice adds in from behind the two. They twist around, and Krillin's lips break into a wide grin. "Goku!"

"Kakarot, is this some trick?" Vegeta asks, frowning.

Goku shrugs. "If it is, then it's a good one. I've never taught Gohan anything like this."

_**And back again…**_

Frieza hisses, noting the two 'true' Saiyans having gathered. "You damn apes. I should have killed you all before you could breed to produce this!" he says, his eyes drifting back to Gohan. "Damn halfbreed chimp." He looks around. What could he possibly do? "You're finished!" The child roars, and in an instant his punches and kicks are slamming into the tyrant. The lizard can do nothing to block the hits; he is thrown about like a rag-doll. He has never experienced torment or humility such as this; his family would disown him for sure, if he even survived this encounter. His big brother would merely laugh, and his father might kill him personally.

One last punch and Frieza is slammed into an island. His body is wrecked from the child's golden onslaught; he can't move a muscle, at the moment. He was a sitting duck, unless he could somehow move without the child noting. The child appears next to him and extends a hand. A whirring sound, and then a massive ball of golden energy in his palm. "Your end is now, Frieza. Last words?" He spits the words out, his contempt uncontrollable.

"Gohan, stop!" Goku calls out.

The child looks up, distracted. "Dad?"

Frieza's eyes widen slightly. This could be his chance.

"Don't kill him, Gohan. He could learn from his experiences here!" His father pleads, his voice stern.

"No! This end's today, so he can't hurt anyone else!" The child turns back… but the tyrant is gone.

"Heh. Die, scum!" Frieza roars, and the crackling, patriarch-purple Death Ball slams into the ocean.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Q/A**

**Why was the first chapter so short?**

Well, for me it served as a taster of what was to come. This being my first actual fan-fiction, I had to make sure I was happy with the premise and there was enough to write about before continuing.

**When does the first chapter take place?**

During third-form Frieza's battle against Piccolo. Frieza quickly transforms once Gohan does, due to the massive power difference, but it is much earlier on than Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan in the canon.

**Assuming Gohan beats Frieza, how will later story entries play out?**

It will probably diverge further from the main storyline than other 'alternate Super Saiyan' fanfictions do. I can foresee Vegeta continuing to play an antagonistic role rather than turning into a good guy, but I don't really plan that far ahead (Toriyama would be proud!).

**How often will there be updates?**

I myself am unsure of this question, as much as possible! My main focus at the moment is my roleplay site, World of Dragon Ball Resurrection (Google it if interested!) but Dragon Ball Prodigy is a close second, it mostly depends on how far along my idea for the next chapter is and how busy I am IRL.


	3. Chapter 3 Victorious?

"No!" Gohan roars, as the Death Ball blasts into the ocean, the massive accumulation of energy almost screaming with dark intent. The Arcosian tyrant is in hysterics up above.

"Kakarot, you damnable fool!" Vegeta sighs, slapping himself on the forehead with his right hand. "How does your preteen son have more sense than you?" Krillin stands frozen, jaw dropped and shivering in terror.

The ocean begins to swirl in a vortex formation, into the void that the ball left. There was no stopping its advance now, the blast powering its way through the crust – and soon, it would reach the mantle. Goku scratches the back of his head, frowning. "Well, that was a stupid mistake to make…"

Gohan's right eye twitches. "Dad. Get out of here or else I'll kill you myself." He twists back around, to face the wounded monster. "You think this'll stop me, Frieza? Your life is finished!"

"Yes yes… if I can't win, then we will die together. Mutually assured destruction, and the filthy apes are no more!" He cackles manically, veins bulging in his neck and forehead. He looked insane, pushed to the edge. Goku and Vegeta grimace in unison, but Gohan merely smiles. "So what about those Ginyu Pods?" Frieza's smile drops instantly, before his eyes and lips twist into a snarl. "Damn you."

Gohan merely smiles, confident of his power. "Father, Vegeta, Krillin, get to the pods. Remember to pick up Bulma! I'll meet you shortly." Goku merely nods, a small smile playing at his lips. He offers a wave to his son, before motioning at the others to follow. In a white blaze of chi, he blasts out into the sky. Krillin follows suit, but Vegeta remains for a second. "I can't believe this. You, the Super Saiy-" Shut up." Gohan cuts across the Saiyan prince, raising his right hand. A glow of golden energy sparks at his fingers. "Get out of here, Vegeta, or else I'll kill you myself!" The young prodigy hisses. Prince Vegeta sneers, eyes clouded with dark anger, before following the Earth fighters.

Gohan turns back to Frieza, who was smirking. "So, this is how you're going to die, brat, is it? In combat with me? You better make sure you finish me, then; otherwise I'd survive the blast! KakakakOOF!" His latest cackle was interrupted by a solid slug in the chest from the golden child. He doubles over, eyes bulging in their sockets, his tail slapping against his back. Gohan slaps his right hand forwards, clasping his fingers around the tyrant's head with a smirk. "I'm gonna finish you, right now."

Frieza's tail suddenly slaps out. It catches Gohan in the gut, whipping him to the side. He spirals through the air, just as the first earthquake begins to rumble deep below the two aerial combatants. The child quickly rights himself, and chuckles. "Lucky hit!" He boasts, causing Frieza to frown. "I can still distract you long enough that this planet explodes, chimp!"

"Sure you can," Gohan whispers, directly behind the tyrant. Frieza gasps, half turning, before a massive torrent of royal golden energy explodes from the child's fingertips. It engulfs the changeling's lower half, completely destroying his legs. The wave continues out into the atmosphere, burning into space before dissipating.

"You… filthy…" Frieza coughs, his hands scrambling to the underneath his stomach. Lava begins to spill out from the vortex caused by Frieza's death ball, signifying that the mantle had been pierced. A stone wall quickly forms on collision with the ocean, before lava begins to spill out over the top, boiling steam rising into the air and around the two combatants.

"You die now."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Goku lands on the ground with a _pap _just as another earthquake rattles the planet. "Jeez, the process seems to be accelerating… maybe the fighting is causing the planet to destabilise faster?" Krillin ponders, landing besides the Saiyan fighter. Over his shoulder is a screaming Bulma. "I coulda got our big ship readyyyy!"

Krillin just rolls his eyes as he puts her down. The Saiyan prince lands last, eyeing the three Earthlings. "I guess I have no choice but to return to Earth with you… the question is, how do we reprogram the pods to take us there?" Goku twists around. "Vegeta, you came to Earth in one!"

The Saiyan shrugs. "Kakarot, I'm a prince. I had someone else program the co-ordinates."

Bulma sighs. "I guess I could work it out. How long do we have?"

Vegeta looks across the ocean, to where a massive lava flow was consuming the ocean. "Give or take half an hour," he murmurs, calmly.

"Well that's just GREAT!" She screams, sliding down one of the craters towards the nearest pod.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The two super-powered combatants exchange blows almost equally, but Frieza quickly tires. He was exhausted and wounded, and he could only fight using his arms. It was a miracle he was still alive, but Arcosian's are perhaps the most durable race in the universe. Gohan fights with ease, toying with the changeling. He could have his minute of fun, right?

A great rumble from below breaks him out of his illusion. The planet was dying quickly, much faster than he had anticipated. While he revelled in his new power, he doubted that he could use it to survive in space… yet.

"Enough play!" Gohan sidesteps Frieza's next lunge, grabbing him on the arm. Frieza attempts to draw away from the grapple, but Son Gohan's tremendous grip is unbreakable.

The boy begins to spin around, Frieza flailing helplessly with him. He then releases the changeling, who flies out through the air, momentum rapid. The child god places both of his hands on his forhead, his left in front of the right, and a massive ball of golden energy forms. "This is it… Masenko-Ha!" He screams, and a massively large energy blast follows Frieza's flight-path. It screeches through the air, signalling the tyrants end. "No…nonoNONOOO-" the monster yells, a second before being consumed by the wave.

He was gone, then, soon to be space dust in the local solar system.

And, if Gohan didn't hurry to the pods, he would be too.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, and the relative shortness! This was mostly due to several narrative issues, some of which have still to be overcome. Once Namek is cleared, I'm sure the path will be easier.

**Q/A**

**When *blabla* happens...**

*Blabla* may not happen at all! The divergences may be much wider than in other fanfictions. You may be seeing some characters you might not expect shortly!


End file.
